List of Carnivores
The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure * Deinonychus: A female Deinonychus who was about to eat up the 3 Ouranosaurus eggs but she is thrown away by the mother Ouranosaurus’s powerful tail. * Tyrannosaurus: An evil female Tyrannosaurus the 6 children 1st saw her in a dark forest after the 6 children mistaken her as a big boulder. Then she returned to eat up the 6 children, but she is killed by Sunflower. The Great Valley Adventure * Tyrannosaurus: A Dark Green colored Tyrannosaurus appears at the beginning of the movie during the opening narration. It bears resemblance to Chomper's father. * Chomper: A baby male Tyrannosaurus who befriends the 6 children after his egg is brought to the valley by mistake. Chomper is the only Tyrannosaurus who is friendly. * Chomper's Father: A Dark Green colored Tyrannosaurus. He invades the valley with his wife while searching for Chomper. * Chomper's Mother: A Bronze Yellow colored Tyrannosaurus. She invades the valley with her husband while searching for Chomper. The Time of The Great Giving * Ornitholestes: During the introduction of the 3rd story, the scene about evolution fades from the Devonian to the Mesozoic where a 1st Ornitholestes is drinking from a river. The 1st Ornitholestes notices its pack members coming towards it and she follows her pack over a big river. * Unquillosaurus: Also during the introduction of the film, a pair of Quilled-Theropods (Unquillosaurus) are both seen surrounding a Chasmosaurus. The 2nd Unquillosaurus leaps at the Chasmosaurus before the scene fades to the valley. It is currently unknown what became of any of them. * Deinonychus: When all the Herbivores and Omnivores came to the Mysterious Beyond to get their water back, they were attacked by a pack of 5 Theropods (Deinonychus). While the Deinonychus pack fight back, 1 Deinonychus is knocked out by a rock and possibly killed, while the remaining 4 were separated from all the Herbivores and Omnivores by a river. Journey Through The Mists * Tarbosaurus: A female Tarbosaurus was seen briefly at the beginning of the film who was chasing a herd of Dryosaurus. * Sharpie and Dragon: A female Archaeopteryx and a female Megalania who teamed up with each other to catch prey. The 2 don't like each other much but stay together because of their handicaps. Dragon is being sight and Sharpie is being size. Though they are both possibly Carnivores. They are both categorized in a different term. * Elasmosaurus: A large female Elasmosaurus who attacks Dragon after Dragon bumps into her chasing Dragon away. The Elasmosaurus is one of the few Carnivores who didn't chase after The 8 children. The Mysterious Island * Barracuda: An aggressive carnivorous fish that dwells in ocean waters. When the 6 children used a huge rock plate as a boat to get back to the valley, a Barracuda jumped out of the water several times trying to catch Tulip. * Tylosaurus: A female Tylosaurushttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tylosaurusthat prevents the 6 children from traveling back to the main island. * Chomper: The 6 children met Chomper on an island while searching for enough food to feed all the Herbivores and Omnivores. Now old enough to talk, Chomper helps the 6 children get around the island and protects the 6 children from Chomper’s parents. * Chomper's Father: Chomper's Father appears again along with his wife. He has a sense of humor, but is also antagonistic at one point, picking up the scent of Luke and nearly finding the 6 children. * Chomper's Mother: Chomper's Mother appears again along with her husband. She is very caring towards her son, and can be very defensive, roaring right behind Luke to make sure Chomper is safe. * Pterodactylus: A Carnivorous female Pterodactylus that tries to feed Tulip to her hatchlings, but Tulip escapes the Pterosaur’s nest. * Carcharodontosaurus: An evil male Carcharodontosaurus who appears on the same island as Chomper's family. Unknown to them at 1st, he chases the 6 children and later attacks Chomper's parents when they try to protect Chomper. The Carcharodontosaurus may have crossed the land bridge connecting to the island, and likely did not live there. The Secret of Saurus Rock * Eryops: A carnivorous Amphibian that lived during the time of the Dinosaurs. In the intro to the movie, 1 Postosuchus is put as an example of early life that rose out of the water for life on land. * The Biggest, Meanest, Most Ferocious Theropod Ever: A legendary female Tarbosaurus that the Lone Dinosaur defeated. Her teeth are said to be the same ones around the neck of Saurus Rock. * Suchomimus: A female Suchomimus that attacked the 6 children when they were searching for the twins Gurin and Malon. The Suchomimus later teamed up with a Gorgosaurus and they both fought Luke’s father and Steve. * Gorgosaurus: A male Gorgosaurus that fights alongside the Suchomimus while the 6 children are in the Ravine. He supposedly died along with the Suchomimus when Luke’s father and Steve supposedly brings down a pile of rocks on top of the 2 Theropods completely burying them both alive. The Stone of Cold Fire * Dromaeosaurus pack: A pack of Female and Male Dromaeosaurus that are seen in a flashback. They all attacked and killed Pterano's faction of the herd. The Big Freeze * Mountain-Theropod: A male Gorgosaurus that attacks a male Pachyrhinosaurus named (Ryan) and the 4 children when they get stranded in the Mysterious Beyond. The Gorgosaurus supposedly dies after he was knocked off a cliff by a big boulder. Journey To Big Water * Sea Monster: A large female Thalassomedon that was washed into the valley along with a young lonely female Cryptoclidus named (Joy) in a huge flood during a big rainstorm. She serves as the main antagonist until she reaches the sea and forgets about the children including Joy. The Great Longneck Migration * Eryops: These Amphibians inhabit a swampland. * Nothosaurus: A female Nothosaurus that lives in a spooky swamp attacks the Sauropod herd that migrates through almost eating Luke, but is crushed by Selena. Later on, Luke's friends also faced off against the Nothosaurus, and she almost eats Alex. * Gray Albertosaurus: A female Albertosaurus that lives in a swamp. Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy, and Snowflake 1st mistake her for a boulder and sleep next to her. She wakes up when the 5 children start talking and she chases them. She later attacks the Sauropods with 2 other Albertosaurus*s. She is somehow the 1st Albertosaurus. * Orange-Brown Albertosaurus: A male Albertosaurus chases the children while they are trying to find Luke. He attacks Pat who tries to help the 7 children escape. He is somehow the 2nd Albertosaurus. * Green Albertosaurus: Another male Albertosaurus*s that attacks the children when they found Luke. He is somehow the 3rd Albertosaurus. Invasion of The Tinysauruses * Dromaeosaurus: A pair of Dromaeosaurus who attacked the Mussaurus herd when they all traveled into the Mysterious Beyond. The Dromaeosaurus pair are heading to the valley. They both are eventually driven out of the valley by all the Herbivores and Omnivores after invading the valley. The Great Day of Flyers * Postosuchus: 1 appears in the introductory sequence of the film roaring on a cliff, but dying of apparently natural causes. * Sail-Back Theropod: A male Spinosaurus who attacks Guido when he sleep-flies into the Mysterious Beyond. The Wisdom of Friends * Gorgosaurus: A male Orange-Brown Gorgosaurus is seen in the beginning of the story who is chasing a herd of Dromaeosaurus, but he stopped and sniffed the ground smelling a Chameleon that’s nearby. * Theropod Quartet: A quartet of Baryonyx siblings that attack the 6 children when they are trying to help Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie escape. The Suchomimus gang supposedly were killed when they all stood on the edge of a cliff and it shattered under their weights causing them to fall down into a chasm below. Journey of The Brave * Featherhead Theropods: A duo of Allosaurus twins that attack the 6 children at points in the film. Though their attempts to eat the 6 children are initially foiled due to the pair being unable to find the 6 children, they both eventually became active threats after they both mistakenly dispose of their defenses. They are ultimately defeated during a spat on a high ledge. The 1st Allosaurus tripped off of a small cliff and the 2nd Allosaurus is smashed by a multitude of boulders and frightened away. * Spiked-Theropod: An aggressive female Majungasaurus that appears as the more dangerous antagonist of the film. She briefly appears to attack the 5 children while they are separated from Luke. The Majungasaurus later appears again searching for easy prey and she nearly discovers the 6 children’s families, Chomper, and Ruby, before she is being distracted by a passing flock of Struthiomimus which she chases after.